


Somebody to Die For

by Agent_Talis



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Die For

"Ray... we need to talk."

Doyle, sleep gathering at the edges of his vision, managed to lift his head from the embrace of the pillow. "Now? It's," he peered at the clock and groaned, "eleven o'clock at night!"

"Doesn't matter." Bodie was curled up on the opposite side of the bed, his back to Doyle. "I can't sleep anyway."

"So I'm not allowed to?"

"This is important Ray." The slightly defeated tone caught Doyle's attention, awareness descending like a hammer.

"'M listenin'." After a bit of effort Doyle unravelled himself from his sheets so he could turn over towards his partner. "What's wrong?" Bodie sighed heavily, still not facing him. "I'm not a mind-reader Bodie," Doyle murmured, "and you've brought it up now, sunshine. You might as well tell me."

"It's about what happened today." Bodie twisted onto his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Doyle blinked. "What about it?" he asked, his voice far too casual.As if he couldn't remember today; the gunshots, the fire, the gut-shredding terror of seeing Bodie sprawled on the ground - helpless and held at gunpoint by a terrorist with a double barrel shotgun. "We're alive. That's what matters. You're OK and the other guy's dead." the last was very quiet. Dead only because his bullets intended for Bodie had been aimed at someone else. Only dead because his aim had been wide of the mark and Doyle's had been perfect. Perfect because he wouldn't let anyone hurt his lover, his partner.

 Bodie shook his head, only now meeting Doyle's gaze. "You were reckless. Leaping out like that. He could've killed you! Damn well nearly did!"

Doyle tentatively reached out a hand to stroke his partner's face, smiling at him. "But he didn’t sunshine. If I hadn't moved you were dead. It works both ways you know."

“You could've been killed because I was stupid," Bodie snapped at him, but he didn't draw away. "I didn't check and then you come in guns blazing -"

"Seen it done in the films," Doyle interjected, his eyes wide, the picture of innocence. His gaze was so imploring that Bodie had to laugh. "C'mere." Doyle chuckled, offering one arm.

Bodie obeyed, trapping his partner in a fierce embrace under the covers. "Just... don't do it again Ray. I don't think my heart can take it."

Planting a kiss on Bodie's forehead, Doyle replied, "Can't promise you anything sunshine. I'd die for you - you know that."

"No." Bodie's voice was hard and he tightened his grip on Doyle. "No, Ray. Don't say that."

"Why?" Doyle asked, "Thought that was 'posed to be romantic?"

Bodie was quiet for a few moments, one hand tangled in Doyle's curls. "No." he kissed Doyle gently on the lips, "No, Ray. No point in dying for the one you love."

"You said love." Doyle realised. Bodie hugged him closer, capturing the hand on his cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "I love you Ray. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you for the world. But I don't want you to die for me."

"Why not?" Doyle whispered petulantly, his expression no longer angelic.

"Because I want you to live for me instead.”


End file.
